User talk:Curious Poker Chip
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Curious Poker Chip page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 05:54, December 24, 2011 Hey, I agree that Meg is an awesome character, but Peter is the best. Laulocorpofficials 05:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for not shunning on me because I like Meg, I can't begin to tell you how many people do that. ~ Curious Poker Chip 11:24, April 21, 2012 (Western) You're welcome, I don't understand why everyone hates her and thinks she's ugly.Laulocorpofficials 01:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sweet. ~ Curious Poker Chip 22:05, April 21, 2012 (Western) Ruth Ruth is an unofficial name at this point used by FOX PR for one of Meg's recurring friends but the name is HIGHLY unofficial until it is used in an episode. (We got screwed over when PR listed Quagmire's sister as Harriett originally. Ruth was also listed back in "Halloween on Spooner Street".) If you can point me at a video link that actually uses her name I'll reinstate it and there will have to be a major hunt for the back appearances. I can tell you that the voice actress is bit player Natasha Melnick. --Buckimion 11:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw that in my TV guide, "Meg and Her New Friend, Ruth." Oh well. We'll wait and see on Sunday... ~ Curious Poker Chip 8:18, May 4, 2012 (Pacific) Just FYI - Things done intentionally are not considered goofs. --Buckimion (talk) 02:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Now THIS OTH (From "Livin' on a Prayer") Okay, thanks for the heads-up. ~ Curious Poker Chip 7:16 p.m., October 18th 2012 (Pacific) Yug / End of the World "Yug Ylimaf" and "200 Episodes Later" are really two separate episodes even though for the broadcast night they are being advertised as a single episode. This has been FOX standard practice but not ours. Think back to last Spring's "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2"/"Internal Affairs". --Buckimion (talk) 21:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Right, sorry man. I wasn't thinking about that. Thanks for the heads-up ~Curious Poker Chip 2:25 p.m., October 27th, 2012 (Pacific) Hi Poker Hey dude Meg is Cool I 100% agree with you. Do you ever laugh at the parts where peter farts on meg? No, I don't. But nice to see you are a fan too. ~Curious Poker Chip (Dec. 1st, 2012, 10:14 a.m. Pacific) Connie Both name spellings are accepted. See page. --Buckimion (talk) 20:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) WTF? You used to have respectable edits but lately you've either been posing nonsense, bullshit or stuff already mentioned. What the hell? Its like you've been spending too much times of wikis like The Simpsons or The Sims. --Buckimion (talk) 19:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I haven't been myself recently. I will try to make more respectable edits in the future ~Curious Poker Chip 11:19 a.m., December 20th, 2012 (Pacific) I tell you what, if you give me one more chance, I promise I won't act like a total prick again. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:27 a.m., December 20th, 2012 (Pacific) I knocked it down to one day but you've given me a splitting headache. --Buckimion (talk) 19:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 30 minutes! 30 minutes untill family guy :D Family Goy Wrong episode...and you really didn't want this on television. --Buckimion (talk) 00:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Don't own any of the episodes on DVD. Also I watched "Play it Again, Brian" immediately before "Family Goy" so that's the confusion. Deleted the photo because Peter's dick was creeping me out. ~Curious Poker Chip 5:07 p.m. January 21st, 2013 (Pacific) Happy 200th edit 12 and a Half Angry men/Goofs = 1 PO'd Admin for such an edit. Really? --Buckimion (talk) 03:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Well, I thought it was a suitable edit at the time, but I guess because of its obviousness, you would be naturally annoyed by the edit. This is understandable. I suppose this just makes sense for someone who joins and doesn't read the rules. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:03 p.m., March 18th, 2013 (Pacific) I just wanted to laugh and cry (Effin' cry) at the thought. I was surprised you didn't single out Consuela as well. --Buckimion (talk) 04:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I didn't see Consuela in the jury. 9:07 a.m., March 19th, 2013 (Pacific) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQGe6DIqAxw Gag at the beginning has Peter twice. --Buckimion (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I know. I thought not to include Peter twice because I thought it was just a joke. 9:25 a.m., March 19th, 2013 (Pacific) Well, either they actually go with it and in that case its a fact, not just a joke, or they revise it later which would still look better than the question mark. --Buckimion (talk) 17:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Edits to Stewie B. Goode You are confusing the episode with "He's Too Sexy for His Fat" and the goof is already noted. --Buckimion (talk) 02:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I guess I was confused because they both had scenes by the pool. ~Curious Poker Chip 7:29 p.m. March 30th, 2013 (Pacific) Not the first time I've done that myself. I had to pull the Jabba the Griffin page to see where the cutaway was and then found out it was the wrong episode. --Buckimion (talk) 02:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) That must've been embarassing... ~Curious Poker Chip 7:40 p.m. March 30th, 2013 (Pacific) TMI Keep the extra details over at Wikipedia unless it absolutely serves a purpose here. That goes for awards and nominations as well. --Buckimion (talk) 18:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I will. But allow me to take this time to ask, why is it such a big deal? ~Curious Poker Chip 12:16 p.m. May 24th, 2013 (Pacific) Green light Sorry, but you were getting under my feet. --Buckimion (talk) 23:19, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Understandable. ~Curious Poker Chip 4:21 p.m., July 20th, 2013 (Pacific) Source? Got a source before I kill the entire entry? Your addition may be the only reason to keep it as it otherwise isn't worth noting here. --Buckimion (talk) 17:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I can't exactly give you a "source" per se, because it's on the The Simpsons: The Complete Fifteenth Season DVD. On the Treehouse of Horror commentary, Al Jean mentioned that he was not aware that Family Guy had a similar plotline in the audio commentary. Now I realize that you are not the biggest fan of The Simpsons, but I wouldn't lie to you. You're the admin and you can also ban me in a New York second. If you want to you may delete it because I have no quote-unquote “proof”, or you could leave it up and trust me. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:28 a.m., August 24th, 2013 I'll accept "In the XXXXX commentary, Showrunner Al Jean reported..." At least it points people in the right direction if they care to argue. --Buckimion (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Finders Keepers I am not convinced that the commercial is ONLY showing episodes from the 29th. I'll let the edits stay for now, but if they are not, I'm going to be real hard-core for the rest of the year on stuff that isn't 100% known. --Buckimion (talk) 21:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I thought they were only showing the season premieres, but your reasoning is understandable, as well. I'll make sure for the rest of the year to have concrete proof of which episode it is on. ~Curious Poker Chip 2:32 p.m. August 31st, 2013 Anderson Cooper I'm not sure the dialog conclusively points to that and borders on being an assumption/speculation. Can you consider rephrasing the statement? --Buckimion (talk) 16:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. The scene had Peter and Lois in bed, obviously about to have sex. Anderson Cooper has come out as being openly gay. The joke is that Cooper tried having sex with a woman before but disliked it, preferring to have sex with men. Does that help you? ~Curious Poker Chip 9:23 a.m., Sept. 30th 2013 (Pacific) I'm familiar with the situation and would draw that conclusion as well, but it is presumptuous to say that is the exact meaning. That is why I asked if you could come up with a way of rephrasing the statement rather than telling the readers what to think. --Buckimion (talk) 16:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Figured out what I was looking for on that. --Buckimion (talk) 16:33, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, excellent! And I was just about to consider vetoing the edit, too. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:35 a.m., Sept. 30th, 2013 (Pacific) BAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LIKE MEG Yeah, so? I'm not the only one. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:57 p.m., March 2nd, 2014 (Pacific) Wa Wa Waaaa That's twice in as many days that you've tried to make an entry that is already present. I suggest you search the page for keywords first. --Buckimion (talk) 01:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that in the summer when there is no more new FG episodes, I tend to get bored and lazy. Will definitely do that next time. ~Curious Poker Chip 6:08 p.m. June 14th, 2014 (Pacific) Get into the habit of making a link FIRST. I thought we already had a page for Julie Bowen. --Buckimion (talk) 19:54, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I looked it up before and the database said there was none. It was the same link as the one on American Dad! so I thought you were aware of it. Sorry about that. ~Curious Poker Chip 12:56 p.m. July 20th, 2014 (Pacific) What I meant was to CREATE a link in the Season 13 of the Episode Guide for brand-new pages. That anchors it and tells me you are working on it. --Buckimion (talk) 19:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, I understand that. I'll be sure to do that next time. ~Curious Poker Chip 12:59 p.m. July 20th, 2014 (Pacific) Nostalgia Critic I intentionally told Boyariffic to hold back since that particular comedy set pretty much packs tons of Family Guy references into their show. He listed enough that the point is made. --Buckimion (talk) 22:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) And yet there's like 25 different references on The Simpsons page. Just saying. Yeah, I don't blame you on that decision. I am a fan of the series and now that I think that that is the only other FG reference he did on his show that I can think of. But okay, fair enough. ~Curious Poker Chip 3:29 p.m. September 5th, 2015 (Pacific) Blog Against my wishes, the blog was posted to put up "trivia" by wikia who assured me posts like yours would not be allowed. You may want to adjust your comment to "Meg beats up Peter in X" and keep personal opinion out. --Buckimion (talk) 19:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that. Misinterpretation on my part. I thought he was looking at favourite moments in the series from users. ~Curious Poker Chip 2:28 p.m. October 2nd, 2015 (Pacific) Not sure what you're up too... ...but make it a single page if the characters are connected. Check Cutaway gags for existing pictures. --Buckimion (talk) 01:11, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Right, forgot about that. ~Curious Poker Chip 6:12 p.m. August 4th, 2016 (Pacific) Tim (Hell Comes to Quahog) Explain the scene for me. --Buckimion (talk) 20:56, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Peter is seeing The Even Couple with Lois at the Drive-in, he shoots the screen. The projectile attacks a house and obliterates this man's wife who wants him to remove the stump. After she's gone, he goes outside and tells the stump that they can finally be together. The man's name is Tim as revealed by the stump. ~Curious Poker Chip 2:00 p.m. August 5th, 2016 (Pacific) Need 2 know Wot's the name of the episode wher the Griffen family has special powers and abilities and Peter turns into a sandvich? Billy cougar (talk) 19:58, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I think "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" ~Curious Poker Chip 1:02 p.m. August 6th, 2016 (Pacific) Ok, tank u. Just 1 moar question, I swear: Wot's the name of dat rich snob looking blond guy with big-ass mouth and teeth? Billy cougar (talk) 20:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) James Bottomtooth. ~Curious Poker Chip 1:23 p.m. August 6th, 2016 (Pacific) Ok, tanks. Dat's all I need. C ya l8er. Billy cougar (talk) 20:27, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Head's up I will be on an extended vacation in late October and will miss doing the plot details and some other work on both "Inside Family Guy" and whatever new episode American Dad! throws out October 31st. I will still watch the episode and will be monitoring for outright vandalism and such, but anything left that is out there I won't be able to get to until after the first week of November. In other words...open season on edits. --Buckimion (talk) 13:26, September 24, 2016 (UTC) So just starting with "Inside Family Guy"? I don't catch the episodes until the following morning for both shows and rarely ever get a shot to see them when they air but I will still give it my best while you are on vacay. I won't let you down! ~Curious Poker Chip 5:45 p.m. September 24th, 2016 (Pacific) It's up to you. Just giving a heads up that things will not be as you may be accustomed to for 2-3 weeks. --Buckimion (talk) 00:50, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Music List of music used in Family Guy is a two part process. You will still need to identify the scene the music is performed in in Gronkowsbees/Notes/Trivia. Thanks. --Buckimion (talk) 07:54, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Game of Thrones Is this a named character? Aside from that, I think we're ready for a GoT page if you got time to kill. --Buckimion (talk) 22:14, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Have no clue. Don't watch Game of Thrones. ~Curious Poker Chip 7:25 p.m. April 28th, 2017 (Pacific) Nominations ain't squat Come back if he wins. --Buckimion (talk) 18:27, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Even so, a mention from the biggest television award of all-time should receive a little recognition. I understand what you mean though. ~Curious Poker Chip 11:35 a.m. July 12th, 2018 (Pacific)